The Hidden Daughter
by bsquared88
Summary: What if Percy wasn't the only child of Poseidon? What will happen when he comes across his long lost sister Lexie that he never knew even existed because his father hid her from the first great prophecy and how will she handle being thrown into the demigod world at 17 years old never having to fight to survive before now.
1. Chapter 1

"Lexie…Lexie wake up class is over!" screamed a voice in my ear. I jolted upwards startled by the screaming, then gaining my bearings and realized I fell asleep in math class…(again) and my best friend Lucy was trying to wake me up without drawing attention from the teacher. Getting up slowly, still feeling sleepy from my nap I picked up my books and bag and we hurried out the door to our next class. Thank god I had my best friend Lucy in half of my classes or I would be royally screwed. Lucy is 17 and is also a junior like me. Compared to me and my shortness Lucy had to be several inches taller than me, making me look even younger then I actually am. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud she was extremely pretty, the stereotype blonde with blue eyes but actually had brains. That's why loved her so much as a friend is that she hated the stereotype and worked hard to maintain her 4.5 GPA. As we walked to our last class of the day we talked about our plans for the weekend. Right as the bell rings we run through the door and straight to our seats in the back of the classroom like we always do. Right away our teacher Mr. Joylins, or Mr. Jolly as the class calls him because he has a slight resemblance of Santa Clause, begins his lecture and I begin to space out. This doesn't surprise me because in most classes my ADHD has been an issue for me. My whole life I had to suffer through a bad case of ADHD and as if that isn't hard enough I have Dyslexia to top it off. I am actually lucky I am actually maintaining my C average at this school. However this school is a lot better then the rest ive been in the past. Unlike most kids in this school I'm a homeless orphan and even the teachers are unaware and think my parents are just non-existent in my life. To be honest Lucy is the only reason why I haven't just dropped out of high school at the age of 16 by now and just lived on the streets or moved on to the next town. About a year ago I moved to Miami Florida just because I wanted to be closer to the beach and the heat. My whole life I moved from place to place before people realized that I was a homeless orphan and tried to put me back in the foster care. I refused to go back to the foster care because no matter what family they put me with no one could stand to keep me for more then 5 months. The only possession I keep is my locket necklace. The necklace is the size of any other locket and is a golden heart on a gold chain, and when you open it up on one side of the locket where the picture should be is a green trident, and on the other side is a seashell. When I was first dropped off at the orphanage when I was a baby the locket was left with me and I haven't taken it off since. Since I travel so lightly I barely make it by gambling and winning money for food and the occasional cheep motel room. However I don't gamble by playing poker or any other sketchy thing like that. I go to the racetrack. I go to the tracks that rarely ask for id when you place bets so I can easily get in without being 18. I have this crazy talent of being able to go back to the barns when no ones around and just spend time with the horses and just by watching their personality I can pick who's going to win. In the past three years iv bet on 50 races and have only lost 6 times. I know your probably thinking that this is no life for a kid, but I grew up living like this and cant think of any other way to live. Then all of a sudden a movement outside the window I sat next to caught my eye pulled me out of my daydream. I swore I had to be hallucinating because I thought I saw some strange kid gallop by on a horse but the horse was hovering above the ground. I shook it off realizing I really needed to lay off the caffeine. The rest of the hour sped by like it normally did when I spaced out and before I knew it the final bell rang and class was dismissed. As I was about to leave Mr. Joylins walked up to me at my table and as he cleared his throat "miss Jackson I just received a call from the office and they requested that you go there right away saying your brother has come to pick you up from school and wanted me to inform you since you had previous arrangements for transportation" he said with a suspicious tone.

"But I have no siblings, im a only child there has to be a mistake" I said confusingly

"well no matter what it is the office is convinced it's your brother so maybe you should just go check it out. The worst that can happen is that it is a mix up" he said with a teasing tone. The one thing I loved about Mr. Jolly was that he always tried to see the bright side of everything, even more of a reason to compare him to Santa.

"Hey what was that all about" Lucy said with a concerned tone  
" O nothing some weird guy is claiming to be my brother in the office and I'm required to meet with him and supposedly go home with him"

"Well obviously he's wrong because you don't have a brother, for all you know this guy is a creep" Lucy said sounding even more concerned.

However I had this gut feeling that I should still go to the office and just humor my curiosity and see who this mystery man is.

"Lucy I'm just going to stop by the office and just see whats going on, but il just see you at school tomorrow ok?" I said trying to convince Lucy to just go home as we were walking away from our lockers and towards the front of the building. Lucy finally agreed to let me go and at that moment I didn't realize that would be the last time I would see her in a very long time. Before I knew it I was standing in the office having a feeling of Déjà vu wash over me. Sitting in one of the chairs was a guy who looked liked almost too much like me. Just like me he had black hair cut like a skater would wear it as his bangs fell into his eyes, and his eyes, o god his eyes, they were a deep sea green, exactly like mine. The more and more I looked at him the more I realized that we look almost to much alike that I could easily believe he could be my brother.

"Hi you must be Lexie" said the boy as he stood up to greet me. He was tall and lean built with an athletic body. He had to be at least 17 years old. Noticing my lack of a response he cleared is throat

"Sorry that must have sounded really creepy. I'm Percy Jackson and I know you don't know me but I'm your brother and you need to trust me and come with me at once"

"Wait a second I need more proof that you're my brother because I'm sure as hell not getting in a car with some stranger" I said trying to make myself sound as tough as I could. As I said this, a small smirk came across Percy's face.

"I knew you were going to say something like that" he said then leaned in and whispered in my ear " Lucy I know you're an orphan and have been living on your own and these people have no idea about this. Come with me and I will explain everything, including what happened to your parents in fact your father is still very much alive." When he said this I was speechless. After about 30 seconds I finally mustered up the courage and found my voice

"fine I will go with you but you at least have to tell me where your are driving me".

"O I didn't drive here, I flew here I hope you don't have a fear of heights" he said with that same mischievous look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres my second chapter and final one of the night. I will try to create a system of how i will post chapters but with my crazy schedule I have no idea when I will post. I will make sure I at least post once a week! I'm so happy I finally decided to post this story after having it in my head for so long a decided to share it. If you have any ideas/critiques dont be afraid to PM me i'm welcome to any sort of pos neg feedback about my writing just no hate please :)_

* * *

When Percy mentioned flying, I honestly thought he was being a smartass, but when we walked outside I saw a horse grazing in the lawn in front of the school parking lot. Then I realized it was the same one I saw fly past my window. The horse was jet black and had a pair of giant black wings to match with it. This wasn't no ordinary horse this was a Pegasus. I swore I was hallucinating but that same gut feeling I had before was telling me I wasn't crazy.

"Holy crap is that a Pegasus?" I said more excitedly then I intended, and this caused a smile to break across Percy's face.  
"Yes this is blackjack he is our ride back to camp" he said as if it was no big deal

" Wait so we are both supposed to fit on his back? Wont that hurt him or anything?" immediately after I said this I swore the horse looked offended. _Hey boss does she seriously think I'm to weak to carry both of you?! And she better have brought me an apple or something because this wasn't a short trip across 7 states or anything. _Spoke a voice in my head and I jumped at the sound of the voice. Before Percy could respond I blurted out

"Holy crap did he just talk" i said trying to show how much I was freaking out or insane I was. looking amused Percy just laughed

"Well I guess your abilities are starting to finally come around, I don't know why they have taken this long to develop, I wonder if it has something to do with the magic in your necklace. And no I was planning on you ridding Storm but the mare is to stubborn to wait around and probably flew off somewhere"

"Hold up what did you mean about my necklace and magic?" I said defensively and immediately went to grab it on my neck out of habit, just to make sure it was still there.

"Yes that necklace is the reason why it has taken me so long to find you, and your powers are so heavily masked by it, that you could pass for any mortal. The reason why I have been looking for you for so long is about a year ago after this huge war between the gods and the titans our father Poseidon told me that you existed and that he hid you from the war so you wouldn't be used as a part of the prophecy. He had that necklace specially made mixing celestial bronze, the only thing that can kill monsters, and the mist, completely hiding you from every god and monster from ever noticing the strength of your powers" he said all of this matter of factly as if he wasn't raging mad or anything.

"You have to be screwing with me, because there is no such thing as the Gods and I have no idea what your babbling about some war and prophecy, the mist and monsters. You sure you're mentally stable?" I said trying not to sound cruelly

"I know its probably hard for you to understand Lexie, but you're a demigod and the reason why we are brother and sister is that we both are the children of Poseidon, the God of the Sea. However we don't have the same mothers and I have no idea who your mother actually is, dad was pretty vague on those details. As far as the war and the prophecy all you really need to know is that there was a prophecy saying a child of the big three, Zues, Hades, and Poseidon will either be the savior or the destruction of Olympus during the war, and dad for some reason didn't want you to be apart of it."

"But why now does he chose to acknowledge me when I was forced to live on the streets my whole life!" I said sounding a little hurt.

" I don't know why, he never told me and all he said to me was that I was supposed to find you and i'm the only one who could convince you to come to camp with me. But to answer your other questions the mist is what helps hide monster and other baddies from the mortals eyes. You had it easy growing up since you were hidden in this mist. Most Demigods are noticeable to monsters at age 13 and if they aren't properly trained or guided to camp safely most don't live past 16"

"What do you mean I had it easy?! I freaking live on the streets and barely make it from one meal to the next, so don't you dare tell me I have it easy. At least you grew up in a home with loving parents to look after you. All I got was orphanages that could barely keep me in one house for a month before the parents sent me back." When I said this he seemed stunned about what I just told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had to go through that, but now you are going to a place where everyone is a demigod like you and I, and hopefully a permanent home where you can stay and learn how to fight and develop your powers." When he said this the only response I could come up with was

"Prove it"

"Prove what?"

"These so called powers we have, I want to make sure your not just messing with me" this honestly was a bad idea because right after I said this Percy wore that smirk again and within 10 seconds all the sprinkler pipes had burst from underneath us and were flooding the grass. Then with a quick motion of his hand within the puddles in the grass waves began to form. It looked as if he created his own little mini ocean with waves that any surfer would envy.

"Whoa how the hell did you do that and you got to show me that trick!"

"All it takes is a little practice and concentration, and I can teach you some cooler tricks than that. But we do have to get going back to camp halfblood their expecting us to be back by dinner." Immediately after he finished speaking he let out a loud whistle and seconds later a gorgeous mare flew out of the sky and landed beside us. _Ya ya I'm here I was just stretching out my wings I was on my way back anyways. _Spoke the mare. She was a gorgeous grey Pegasus. She was grey with black speckles throughout her coat and her entire mane and tail was black. Her wings were grey with black accents that made her look like she was moving faster than she really was. She was strongly built and held herself with confidence despite being slightly smaller than blackjack. The most beautiful marking on her was the blaze that came down in a zigzag pattern down her face that looked like a lightning bolt. I mounted storm as Percy got on blackjack and immediately I knew I would love this mare.

Surprisingly ridding a flying horse was easier then I expected and was almost exactly like riding a horse, except the fact that you are hundreds of feet above the ground. When I was at the track I didn't just gamble on the horses, I loved being around them and would take any sort of chance to ride even if it meant spending some of my money on the occasional ridding lesson. I learned real quickly that storm was trying to test me, and see if I knew what I was doing. Finally after 10 minutes of her surging forward and bucking, and I still managed to stay on all she had to say was _well you know what your doing I can give you that, I hope you don't have a fear of going fast. _Storm said and immediately galloped ahead of blackjack. The thrill of ridding her was so indescribable I can't find the words to describe it. I've never gone that fast before in my life, just the rush of the wind in my face, feeling so free in the open sky and the thrill of it was all so exhilarating. What made it more entertaining was Percy and blackjack trying to keep up with us but obviously struggling to keep up the pace.

After about 2 hours of riding normal paced Percy explained to me that we were going to a place called camp halfblood, the only safe place for demigods to live, and explained how things worked there. He told me how the cabins at that camp were arranged by godly parents and that we did everything with our cabins, including eating every meal with them and living coed within the same cabin. He told me that the camp is run by the god Dionysus as a punishment for chasing after a nymph or something like that. He also to me that we are trained by Chiron the centaur in all of the mythology who trained all of the famous heros. Before I knew it time flew by and I thought I must be seeing things because I swore I saw the Empire State Building, which had to be impossible because there's no way we traveled all the way from Miami to New york in 2 hours. Then I finally realized Percy had never mentioned where camp was and of all places camp halfblood was in New York City.


End file.
